


ART for: Winter Weekend

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [48]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: There seemed to be nothing left of him, he was broken inside, hollowed out, more so now than ever before. Evil had found. Evil had taken him. Taken by Zoom and trapped alone on Earth two and summited to terrible torture Barry doesn’t believe he’ll ever make it home, but he does only now home isn’t what it used to be. Plagued my memories of the man, the hero he used to be he struggles to move on from the pain that Zoom put him through. Out of everyone he knows the only people able to help him find a sliver of hope are Sara Lance Leonard Snart, it’s not going to be an easy road, carrying Zoom’s child and finding a way out of the darkness isn’t going to be easy.





	ART for: Winter Weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winter On The Weekend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048725) by [Little_Red92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red92/pseuds/Little_Red92). 




End file.
